Trinity
by Imagine831
Summary: Trinity - three witches travel to the Marauders era to save many people. War has left them scarred. Can the maraurders gain their trust?
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JKR's & story is like Guardians of Time by ElliotsLover-DracosWife **

* * *

McGonagall paced back and forth in her new office reserved for the Headmaster/mistress of Hogwarts. An old face looked down from the wall he hanged on and smiled at the woman

"It's alright Minerva, this must be done." Albus said in a soothing tone.

"I know it must be done. I cannot help feeling guilty though." Minerva stopped and looked at the portrait of the recently deceased Headmaster. "These girls have already been through so much Albus I don't see why we should put them in more pain.

A knock on the door brought Minerva from her thoughts. "Come in," she answered. The door opened to reveal three young women "You wish to see us Professor?" the girl in the middle questioned.

"Yes," Minerva turned and sat at the old desk in front of them. "I did. I have recently heard wind of Voldemort's new plan. He is going to use time travel to change the course of history. My sources tell me he is planning on sending death eaters roughly 25 years into the past. Yes, I see that you realize that Harry's parents as well as the rest of the Marauders will be in their 7th year. Your mission is to travel back in time and guard the school. We do not know the entire plan that Voldemot has ,so you need to be extremely careful. I have already gone back in time and informed Professor Dumbledore what to expect from you three. Do you accept this mission?" In true battle fashion, their faces gave nothing away. Only a trained warrior would be able to detect the twitch of the leader's hand, and a responding movement from the other two.

"We accept." The mysterious girl answered for them all.

"Very well," Minerva replied with a nod. "Return here at midnight." She did not need to say anymore. She knew that the three would go tell Harry the mission once they left. She knew there would be no tears, just a simple 'Good Luck' that went with every Witch or Wizard sent out on a difficult task.

**1976 (25 years ago)**

Three dashingly handsome young men**(hunks)** stroll into the Great Hall with an air of confidence.

"Wonder what this about?" The shaggy black haired one said as he winked at a passing 5th year.

"I don't Padfoot," The dark brown haired one to his right answered. "Dumbledore just said to come to dinner early." His vision got distracted as a blur of red hair rushed before him.

"Hey Evans!" The girl stopped for just a moment then proceeded to the Gryffindor Table, ignoring her caller. The man sighed and sat down with the rest of his friends. A boy with sandy blonde hair looked up and stared at his depressed friend. James was always trying to talk to Lily. He felt sorry for his dear friend as he knew that James really did love her.

"You know," he started, still staring at the sullen boy, "you might want to try calling her Lily?" James's eyes got bright and he could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Remus has a point Prongs" The third member said.

The student's attention was called as Dumbledore stepped up to the golden podium in his tangerine robes.

"Good evening," he started," I know you are all very curious as to why you are here early. You see, two days ago, I had a peculiar encounter with a very strange woman. In fact this woman was our very own Professor McGonagall in 25 years time. **( GASP-crowd )** As you all know, the Dark Lord Voldemort," Many shuddered at the name, "is rising in power. The Future Professor told me that a full blown war between the Light and Dark is occurring in her time. She warned me of a plan Voldemort conceived involving time travel, specifically to this era. She believes it would be best if the school was guarded by people of her own time because of our lack of knowledge and experience in this situation. She informed me she would be sending her three best and brightest soldiers. Yes, soldiers." Albus looked pained when he finished. Every mind was trying to picture what they looked like. Old Witches and Wizards with decades of experience. How wrong they were.

Albus continued, "They will be arriving here shortly and I wanted to prepare you all before they came." The minute he finished, the ceiling started swirling into one spot. It grew larger and larger, as if it was forming a lilac tear. A flash of light burst through the Great Hall and everyone shielded their eyes quickly. When they turned back, they saw Professor McGonagall, or at least, an older one then they know, gently glide down from the ceiling and walking up to the Headmaster. Mouths dropped once more. Students would look between 'young' McGonagall, and 'old' McGonagall. Silence continued to fill the room as everyone tried to process this new miracle.

"Minerva, I did not know you would be coming as well." Albus said stepping towards the aged teacher.

"I will not stay long, only to introduce you to Hogwart's new Guardians." Her voice was almost exactly the same as they were used too, only some noticed the aged wisdom it contained. "I should probably mention," She continued, "and warn you about who I have sent. These are my three top warriors. They can out duel, both magically and physically, any opponent they come up against." She looked toward the rest of us, her voice ringing out through the silent Hall. "Do not cross them. I warn you now, each has different temper, and I have seen them all. By the time they would be done with you, I guarantee, you would be begging for Voldemort himself. There is a great chance that when you first lay eyes on them, you will disregard everything I say, but believe me it will only take one mistake to change your mind." Albus's eyes twinkled even brighter.

"Well, we must not keep the students waiting any longer," he said. "Let them come." Minerva turned her back towards Dumbledore and stared at the ceiling's gaping tear. She lifted her wand and sent red sparks through the liac rift, allowing them to be swallowed. The trench started pulsating and all of a sudden a figure dropped down. She had short, layered albino white hair and her grey eyes had a vacant look that you would find on a blind person. She had on long, light, jean shorts and dark blue tank top. There were two things about the girl that made everyone gasp and eyes get even wider. The first was the girl's age. She looked no more than 19 years old; probably even younger than that. Their version of the Guardians completely shattered at the sight of this blonde teenager. At first glance, they couldn't understand how this woman was supposed to protect them, and then they saw her body. What showed of her right leg was obviously from a magical fire, otherwise it could have been healed. Her left leg had 5 deep gashes down it. The scars looked about 3-4 years old. Her shirt had ridden up slightly at the jump and you could see part of her stomach that had a mixture of burns and cuts. But what scared everyone the most was her left shoulder. A large, red and pink bite mark was seen through the tank top strap. Everyone, even first years, knew that was a werewolf bite.

The girl moved to the left (right next to Gryffindor table) and got in a soldier stance; feet shoulder width apart and hands clasped behind her back as she waited for her comrades.

The gap began to move once again and another body dropped through. With long red hair that rivaled Lily Evan's tied into a pony tail, the girl wore a forest green top and a pair of dark jean Capri's. Once again, the shock of the girl's age took most by surprise since she looked about the same as the other one. Her blue eyes were cool and collected as she got into the same stance as the first girl. The red head was also covered in scars, but these were out of place and disorganized. Most people gathered that they were from seriously dark curses in order for them to still be visible.

By the time the last and final girl came, they thought they were prepared this time. They were wrong yet again. This girl had small, jean shorts with a blood red, spaghetti strap top covered by a sky blue denim jacket.**sad** She was obviously a couple years older than the other two and had an aura of leadership around her. Students noticed that the scars on her legs seemed constructed. One of the scars was angry and red and started from beneath her shorts, and spiraled around and down her leg all the way to her ankle. The other leg was covered in a series of badly shaped skulls and snakes. Realization hit quick. These were not made in battle, but in torture. The worst part of her though, was her eyes. Her straight, mocha colored hair grew into ringlets near her hips and her bangs parted to a side, leaving just enough room to see her chocolate brown eyes, and what a sight they were. They showed visions of war and death. They told anyone that stared into them of the pain that she has faced and triumphed, leaving the scars to prove the point further. Only two things were certain about all three girls; all of them knew war and battle, and they were all extremely beautiful. The last one was mainly thought by the guys in the room because even though they were covered in wounds, every male student's pants got a little tighter when they stood up.

The brown haired girl didn't stop like the others and walked ahead to the future Minerva and the blonde and red-head followed obediently. Yes, she was definitely the leader. When they reached the professors, 'old' McGonagall stepped to the side and turned so she could face both the girls and Albus.

"Headmaster," She introduced, "These are the Guardians. This," pointing to the blonde, "is Luna Lovegood. Ginny Weasley," nodding to the red head, "And this is Hermione Granger." They nodded at the aging Professor in greeting and if it was possible, his twinkle got brighter.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts, although I am sure you are already very familiar with the castle."

"Well," Minerva said, "I shall be going now. I leave you in good hands." Sirius Black snorted and then coughed to hide his laughter"Do you have something to say Mr. Black?" Albus's gazed turned to the seventh year once the Minerva had left to her own time.

"Yeah," Sirius said, ignoring the 'What the Hell? Shut up Sirius!' looks from his friends and continued, smirking, "I was just wondering how the hell three teenage girls are supposed to 'protect' us?"

"Do you wish for them to leave?" Dumbledore said, smiling at the young man.

"Oh no, " he replied, eyeing Hermione with keen interest though her back was still turned to him and her eyes closed in meditation, "they can stay as long as they want." His eyes traveled back to the headmaster, "I'm just wondering how they are supposed to help us when I could beat any of them with my hand tied behind my back." This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is a perfect example of Sirius Black's Ego once again setting himself up for disaster.

Before Dumbledore could reply, a soft, musical voice ran throughout the hall. "Would you like to test that theory?" Every head turned to see the blond, Luna, face Sirius, her eyes, still dreamy, showed defiance in them and a slight of arrogance.

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion. Luna smiled slightly.

"You claimed that you could beat any one of us with your hand tied behind your back. I believe the hand is a bit too much, but if you truly think you have a chance against any of us, I ask you again, would you like to prove that?" Her voice was light and dreamy."Professor?" Albus sighed but the smile never left his face.

"Minerva did warn me about this. Very well if you must." Luna smile widened only slightly and she turned back to Sirius.

"Since you made the challenge, why don't you choose your opponent? Which of the three of us would you like to duel. Sirius scanned all three girls. Two were looking at him, but the brown haired one, Hermione, was it? Still had her back to him. He grinned/smirked as he made his decision.

"The one in the middle, Hermione." He noticed James and Remus giving incredulous looks.

"Are you nuts?" James half whispered, half yelled, "She looks like she the most dangerous one of them all." Sirius smirked at this. "Honestly Prongs, What's the worst she can do?" He proceeded to stalk off around the table, leaving his friends shaking their heads at his stupidity.

At the sound of her name, Hermione's eyes snapped open. Luna and Ginny grinned at Sirius's choice. Hermione was by far one of the best duelers that the wizarding world had ever created. Hermione heard when Sirius stopped, roughly 30 feet away from them. She started to step back, turned to face him and began to pull of her jacket carefully. _He wants a duel, _she thought, _he'll get one._ Before she had gotten the jacket off her shoulders, Ginny spoke up for the first time.

"Hey Artemis!" Hermione looked back in response to her nickname. Ginny grinned maliciously, her voice slow and precise. "Try not to kill him." She turned to look over Sirius once with her eyes, "He's so naïve and ignorant."

"I would have said cocky, but ignorant works as well." Luna spoke. Hermione grinned at the two girls and pulled off the jacket, exposing her arms. Students and teachers alike gasped at what they saw. The word FILTH was cut into her upper left arm and WORTHLESS was below that on the forearm. MUDBLOOD was inscribed on her right arm from her shoulder to her wrist in big block letters. The scars were cracked and twisted, dark red and pink. She tossed her jacket to the side and looked at Sirius full on. His mouth was wide open at the discovery of her body's new addition. Before he could get his wand to its proper height for dueling, Hermione flicked her wrist, forcing her wand to come out of its invisible holster attached to her arm and quickly raised it to eye level. Nonverbally, she cast_ Expelliarmus_ on Sirius forcing him back and sending an _accio_ for his wand soon after. Sirius was down on the floor and Hermione had both her wand in her right and had just caught his in her left, all without saying a word. His eyes grew huge

"Mr. Black," Even though she spoke quietly, silence continued to issue through the Great Hall, enabling everyone to hear the conversation. "You claimed that I would be unable to protect you. Defending and dueling are two very different things. Out on the battlefield, there will be no counting, no bowing; it will just be you, your enemy and your wand. The only thing that matters," she looked him dead in the eye, "is how fast you can speak the words _Avada Kedavra_ before they can." She stood up and took of the bindings but he remained on the floor. "You'd be best to keep that in mind." And with that, Hermione _accio_ed her jacket and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Luna a Ginny, leaving a wake of awe and respect in her leave.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JKR's**** though i wish i owned Remus he is cute**

**Remus: HELP! she trapped me in her closet**

**Me: *FACEPALM* will you be quiet!**

**Remus:NO IT STINKS IN HERE AND I CAN'T SEE MY FEET!**

**Me: I gave you a gas mask now swim to the center platform before the monster gets you**

**Remus: *clueless* what monster?**

**Audience & Me: LOOK BEHIND YOU!**

**read to save Remus ... if you dare**

The next day, the Great Hall was buzzing with conversation. Every student was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the girls for breakfast. Well, almost every student.

Sirius Black sat and sulked in his seat while others around him were talking about the women from the night before.

"I can't believe one of them is a werewolf!" That comment came from a girl sitting right next to Remus. He too was shocked that they allowed a werewolf to come, but was even more shocked at how she, well, flaunted it. He noticed how she didn't even try to cover it up with a jacket or glamour charm (not that she could considering a werewolf bite is immune to magic). He remembered the innocent looking girls face compared with the burns on her legs. What had this girl been through? He thought. No one should suffer that type of fate.

Just then, the doors opened to see all three girls enter. They walked confidently past the tables. Their eyes scanned the tables, and Hermione's rested on Sirius and she gave him a slight smirk. Then, when her vision changed, her stride broke and she stopped, standing as still as ice. I followed her gaze to find it glaring at Peter who looked like he was about to shift into Wormtail and scurry away. The red head placed one hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook her head at the girl; not out of pity, but of warning. Hermione shrugged her off and continued to walk towards Dumbledore. She leaned in and spoke in hushed tones so not even Remus's enhanced werewolf hearing could listen in. The old headmaster nodded his head and smiled at the girls. They proceeded back down to the tables and were almost out the door, when the red-head, Ginny, looked to Sirius, smiled and said:

"Ahh, Sirius poveri, lo ha battuto abbastanza male la scorsa notte Artemis."

" The women laughed at whatever she had said. Luna turned and gazed thoughtfully at the boys.

" Non credo che come noi di più. Vergogna." It was Remus's turn to smile.

" Non sarei così sicuro che." His words made Luna smiled even wider and Hermione turn to look at him in respect.

"You speak Italian?" She asked him in perfect English.

" Che faccio." He answered with a nod of his head. She grinned at the Marauder.

"Remus buon lavoro se io fossi un insegnante saresti ottenere punti . . ." Hermione muttered as the three teenagers left the Great hall. In one synchronized motion, every student's eyes landed on Remus.

"Creepy . . ." he whispered. James looked at him with wide eyes.

"No," he stated, "what's creepy is you all of a sudden going Italian on us and talking to those girls like you know them!"

"First of all," Remus began, starting to get freaked by everyone watching him, "My great-grandmother was Italian. She taught me three summers ago when I visited her, so I immediately knew what language they were speaking. Second, I responded to them because obviously, they didn't think anyone would understand them, and I wanted to catch them off guard ('which didn't work as well as I hoped' he muttered). And thirdly, judging by the way they looked at us last night and especially how Hermione glared at Peter and smirked at the rest of us this morning, I'm betting that they do actually know us. They're from the future, remember?"

His classmates stared at him in shocked silence, then:

"If you know what they were saying, could you translate for us?" It was Lily Evans who asked this. Immediately James straightened up when he saw her.

"Uh, sure," replied Remus. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what they had said before he interrupted. "Umm, The first girl, Ginny, said something like 'Ahh, poor Sirius, you beat him pretty bad last night Artemis' and I'm guessing Artemis was the girl Sirius dueled." A light laughter filled the crowd with the returning memory. "Then," Remus continued, his eyes still shut in concentration, "Then, Luna said 'I do not believe they likes us very much anymore. Shame.'" Remus smiled at the memory of the fair-haired witch. "And I jumped in by saying 'I wouldn't be so sure about that' making Hermione turn, asking if I speak Italian, and I answered by saying 'I do' in the foreign language." Remus opened his eyes in victory.

"What was she saying while walking out the door?" It was Lily once again with the question. Remus blushed and mumbled:

"She said, 'Remus good job, if I were a teacher you'd be getting points. . .'"

**Later that day**

The Black lake shined in the morning air as the brightly lit sun reflected upon its dark waters. Three women stood huddled at one end of the lake.

"Do we have any new information yet Hermione?" Luna asked and her eyes turn serious. Mione shook her head in response.

"Nothing. McGonagall said to just keep watch until they find something." Ginny sighed in frustration. The brown haired girl empathized with the red head; she was bored as well. But Hermione had to remain strong, be the leader.

"Ok," she said, "this is the plan. I want one of us patrolling the grounds, and the other two around the castle, that should split it evenly. If one of us is in danger, send a Phoenix Message. In case something goes wrong and none of us are there, both Dumbledore and McGonagall know how to send one as well. Got it?" The other two nodded their heads, subconsciously touching their hand to their Phoenix Arrow Tattoo upon their arm.

At the same time, 4 boys were walking out of the castle doors, brainstorming ideas for a new prank.

"Come on guys," James groaned, "this is our final year here! We have to go out with a bang!"

"Speaking of going out," Remus said, nodding to the fiery red head passing them, and ignoring James once again.

"Evans!" James yelled and ran up ahead to stop her.

"No," she stated and swerved around him.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to tell me some ridiculous pick up line and then proceed to ask me out. Again." She looked back at him. "And once again, my answer is no." James face turned red as she guessed.

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to say." He muttered. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh really, what then?" James grinned un-bashfully.

"I've given up on the pickup lines and was only going to ask you to Hogsmeade instead."

"Oh, yay a change in routine. Good for you Potter. No." James reached out to stop her from leaving.

"Evans please just once-"

"Is there a problem here?" All 5 students turned to see Hermione, who had spoken, Ginny and Luna staring at them.

"Uh, n-no Hermione-" Remus started but was soon interrupted by Sirius.

"Even if there was, we wouldn't need your help in fixing it." His 3 other companions slapped their foreheads and rolled their eyes at yet another example of Sirius Black's stupidity, idiocy or hurt pride. Hermione smirked at the black-haired man.

"Ah, still a bit sore from last night I see? Don't worry, "She smirked wider, "it'll pass eventually."

"Last Night," Sirius grounded through his teeth, "I didn't know your rules. Now I do, so let's have a rematch shall we?" Sirius finished, taking out his wand. Hermione raised one delicate eyebrow, disfiguring her scar above.

"Look, I've already dueled you once. Beating you for a second time will do nothing to help your damaged pride." And with that, she stalked past them in a confident swagger. Infuriated beyond belief, Sirius recalled what she had told him last night. He smirked and raised his wand.

"Stupef-" Hermione whirled around and sank to her knees as the shot zoomed past her head.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted back. In one fluid motion. Hermione stood up, caught his wand in her left hand, and watch Sirius fall backwards. Just like the night before, she strode over to him, looked down into his eyes and said:

"That," dropping the wand on to his chest, "was rude." Then she turned around and started for the castle, her two comrades following her. All three of them with smiling faces.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JKR's**

**Remus: how, out of curiosity, do you have a MONSTER IN YOUR CLOSET!**

**Me:Dude you've got to stop yelling... aren't you the calm maraurder**

**Remus:yes ,but you make me very angry**

**Me: you're boring ... i know i'll bring Sirius here!**

**lights turn off**

**Remus is screaming**

**10 minutes later**

Hogwarts

Classes were in session and the halls were empty. Well, almost empty. Sirius, James and Remus were wandering around, the first two trying to think of ways to annoy Snape and the third trying to convince the other two to go back to class.

"Relax Moony," Sirius said, "You're a prefect James here is Head Boy, we can just say we thought that there was a ruckus and were checking it out."

"What about you Mr. Black," a voice from behind them said. "I don't believe you have a reason to be with them and I doubt that the teachers will want you stranded in the halls like this." All three boys turned around to find the red head, Ginny, walking towards them. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing a simple green tank and khaki shorts. She stopped right next to a window overlooking Hagrid's hut. Her eyes, though filled with memories, were still light and mischievous.

"What do you want?" Sirius stated rather rudely. The boys were used to Sirius being like this when his ego got bruised. Ginny just smiled.

"Look," she said, "I understand that your pride has been hit quite a few times. Getting beaten by a 19 year old girl is no doubt a trying experience." Sirius's face turned bright red at this comment, "but you must understand: we have been training for 5 years. Hard core training. We would spend all our weekends in the Room of Requirements, working 15 hours a day in preparation for Voldemort and his death eaters. Every summer is spent at Phoenix Headquarters, Suffering through Physical, Mental, Emotional and Magical training. McGonagall wasn't kidding: We are the best. In the future we are called Trinità or The Trinity. So don't feel bad that Hermione beat you. Luna and I are pretty evenly matched but Hermione . . . Mya far surpasses us in almost everything. She can shut down all her emotions within seconds in order to take care of business. Luna has almost mastered emotional control and I am still learning to. But Mya? She handles the dirty work. She handles the torturing of traitors to the Light. She is invincible."

"But she also paid the highest price for it." Luna walked up next Ginny and continued, looking eerily at the three men in front of her. "This war has taken something from everyone, whether it be freedom or loved ones, but Mya has experienced it all and at its worst. You saw the scars, not only skin deep but her eyes as well. One look and you get only a glimpse of the kind of pain she has gone through. Only a small, minuscule glimpse. Her pain and anger has driven her to being the best, the deadliest." Luna's eyes grew soft and weary as she turned to look at Remus. He stared straight at her until his gaze wavered towards the bite mark on her shoulder that her tank top exposed. Luna noticed this and a sad smile formed on her face.

"Greyback?" She asked. Moony winced at the name. Fenrir Greyback. The half-wolf, half-man haunted his nightmares from when he was five even now. Luna saw the wince and took it as confirmation.

"Don't worry, Remus," her smile grew wide, "you will have retribution." He saw her eyes dim with sadness at the end. Ginny, too, turned away to look out at the black lake.

Silence wafted over them, until James, feeling thoroughly creeped and not wanting anymore silence, spoke.

"So, since you are all from the future . . . you wouldn't happen to know any of us would you?" The two girls turned too looked at each other with a mixture of despair and amusement. '_Just like Harry, trying to get to the point.' Luna telepathically said to Ginny_

"You could say that." Ginny replied to both James & Luna. The two girls then turned around and continued their patrol throughout the castle.

"Yeah, they're not weird at all." James stated sarcastically. Remus continued to look at the blonde walking away from him. She had said that he would get retribution, but then why did she look do upset?

_**Later in the Day:**  
_

"Aaaaah, such a glorious time, Lunch," sighed the raven haired boy as he entered the great hall. He along with Remus, James and Peter all sat down to eat, with James constantly glancing over at Lily, who sat a few spaces down chatting with Alice Prewett. Sirius, noticing hisfriends distraction, threw a muffin at james's forehead.

"Hey!" James exclaimed and whirled to see Sirius staring at him intently.

"Dude," Sirius said slowly as if talking to a child, "I am telling you this as a friend: you need to get a life outside of Lily Evans." James's eyes flashed with anger.

"What if I don't want to? What if all I want is her?" James stood up suddenly, grabbing the attention of severel people surrounding them, including the girl of their conversation, and watched as he stomped outside. Remus, who had been observing the whole interaction silently, turned to see Lily's eyebrows furrow, almost in, _concern_? A grin slowly spread on Remus's face. _Interesting,_ he thought, _very interesting . . ._


End file.
